Companion's Curse
by AnGelFacE S2
Summary: When the Doctor and his Companion Natasha get pulled to Cardiff by an old friend. What secrets will they uncover? xxx Please R&R. Was originally called 'Take me away'.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Please Read And Review As They Are Love…  
I Don't Own Anything You Recognise. XXX**

* * *

_**"They look at me laugh because I'm different.  
I laugh 'cause they're all the same.  
Stuck inside the box.  
While I'm running circles 'round the game.  
They're cold.  
I'm hot.  
And I know who I am.  
**_**_Everyone sits down.  
I stand up.  
They might walk.  
But I'm gonna strut.  
They fit in.  
I stand out.  
Even if I have to shout.  
I know.  
I know I'm not the same.  
You say yes and I say.  
No, no, no…"_Differently- Cassie Davis**

**

* * *

**

"I'm bored" Natasha McFerson mumbled as she sat in the captain's seat on the TARDIS.

The Doctor looked up from where he was working on something on the control panel "You're bored?_You're bored? _You're travelling in a time traveling machine in space with an alien from another planet and you're _bored_?" He exclaimed as he walked around the console and in front of the ninteen year old brunette.

Natasha shrugged "Well. Yeah. I mean. We don't have Donna here anymore. Because you-" She cut herself off as she saw the dark shadow cross The Doctor's face  
"Anyways. How about we pop into earth. Just to see it hasn't fallen apart yet" She smiled.

The Doctor nodded and flicked a few switches on the console "I am sorry Tasha. I- I know she was like a mother to you" He wouldn't even look at her.

Natasha didn't even know what to say.

She had been with him during his time with Rose Tyler.  
Watched them fall in love with each other while Rose acted like a big sister to her.  
How he'd been looking for a friend to help him with the heartbreak with loosing Rose to Canary Warf.

He found Martha Jones.

She would winge to Tasha about how he would moan about Rose for hours on end.  
Tash just rolled her eyes and walked away.

And when he found Donna Noble.  
Or, she found him; he wanted a friend.  
Someone who would help him without falling in love with him like Martha did.  
And thats what she did.  
She was a mother to Natasha and a friend to The Doctor.

And she left. Not like she had a say in the matter.  
Natasha joked that it was a 'Companion's curse' that they all left sooner or later.  
Until he pointed out that 'You're still here after four years. Haven't lost you yet'.

Yet.

That word hung in the air for what seemed like forever.

"It's okay Doctor. I mean; hey, companion's curse" She smirked as she walked over to him.  
Wrapping her arms around his skinny frame, she felt him shudder once; twice; then she realised he was crying.

Natasha let her own tears fall. Wishing that someone out there was listening when she begged to let her stay with him forever.

* * * * * * * * *

The TARDIS gave a shudder as the Doctor and Natasha held on to the console for dear life "Oh. God!" Tasha shouted as she fell to the floor.

"Why does it always do that!" She asked as she pulled herself up and walked over to the Time-Lord who was grinning at her.

"Well then, off we go. New world. Or old one... I don't really know. just put her on suprise and let her do the rest" He smiled at Natasha's face as she swatted him slightly and walked towards the door.

She bowed slightly and pointed to the doors "After you sir" She put on her best english accent as the Doctor smirked and pulled open the door.

Stepping out; the Time Lord and his companion saw they were in Cardiff.  
"Really? Cardiff? We were jibbed!" Natasha exclaimed as she looked around in the bright sunshine.

The Doctor stood perfectly still for a moment and shook his head "No. We were pulled here for some reason" He looked around at the passing people.

"There's something wrong here" He continued to stare at the people.

Natasha tried to see what he was seeing "There's not-" She was cut off by the sound of their name's being called out.

"Doctor! Tash!"

The two said people turned around to see a man in a light green dress shirt and braces running towards them.

"Captain!" The Doctor exclaimed as he stepped forward.

Captain Jack Harkness let out a long sigh and smiled at the Time Lord and Tasha "Long time no see" He greeted.

Natasha gave him a short hug and stood back.

"Yeah. We were pulled here" The Doctor said absently "You wouldn't happen to have anything to do with that would you?" He looked at the Torchwood three leader.

Jack looked a little sheepish as he shrugged "Yes. But we have a good reason for it. I have something that you might wanna see"


	2. Chapter 2

**Arrrggg! Please please please review peoples!  
xoxo**

**She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile  
She'll never notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks by  
And you can't see me wantin you the way you want her  
But you are everything to me**

**And I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
You just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible**

**Invisible- Taylor Swift.**

* * *

Natasha sat on the worn couch in the Torchwood three base. She watched in amusement as Jcak showed the Doctor numerous alien artifacts which had fallen though the rift.

"Tash" The Time Lord drawled out, without looking up from a beeping metal thing which he sniffed curiously "Go and keep yourself busy" He finished.

Tash let out a short groan and walked over to Gwen Cooper. Torchwoods only other member.  
Looking over her shoulder, she noticed the small rift spikes.

"Is it supposed to be doing that?" Natasha asked as she pointed to the screen.

Gwen shrugged "It's been doing it alot lately. And we have no idea why" She said, typing in a number and pressing enter.

"Doctor. Come and have a look at this" Natasha called out as she saw another spike show up.

The Doctor walked over to her and placed his glasses on. He tapped the screen and placed his head in his hand; watching the screen insensly.

"And this is what we brought you here for. The rift has been playing up these past few weeks and not a clue why" Jack explained as he stood next to Tasha.

She noticed how there wasn't a twinkle in his eye like there once was. How he wasn't flirting with her or The Doctor like he usually would.

He was completely different.

Like he wasn't Jack. _Her_ Jack.

"Ah-Ha!" The Doctor suddenly shouted before turning to Natasha "I should have recognised it before. Well _you_ should have recognised it before. I mean, you've been here more times then me...Well" He nodded his head to one side before returning to his previous train of thought "When you were here the last time Natasha; what did you do?" He asked her.

Natasha thought about this for a moment "Went for a walk" She stated.

"Where too?" The Doctor continued to watch her as the wheels in her head continued to turn over.

"The bay?" She shrugged as she turned and looked at Jack and Gwen.

The Doctor placed a hand on either side of her face "Think Tash" He pleaded with her.

Natasha tried as hard as she could to remember but she just couldn't "I'm sorry Doctor. But I can't think back over 3,000 years can I?" She retorted.

Giving a frustrated groan, The Doctor ran a hand though his messy brown hair.

"3,000 years?" Gwen said as she looked from Natasha to Jack, then back again.

Natasha waved her arm in a care-free way "Time travel. Seriously sucks sometimes" She explained before turning back to the computer where another rift spike had shown up.

"Woah. There we go!" The Doctor called out as he reached into his suit pocket and pulled out his sonic screwdriver.

Gwen looked at it for a moment "What is that?"

"Sonic screw driver. unlocks any door..." Jack began but was cut off by Tasha.

"'Cept wood" She smirked.

"....Except wood. It can do pretty much anything" Jack smiled as he watched his old friend point his screw driver at the computer and pressed a button. Watching as it emitted a blue light.

"Oh and stay away from eggs. And hens for that matter. Unless you want to cook them" Tasha smirked as she leaned agains the desk.

The Doctor looked up at her "Oh you would know all about that Tash. That poor hen" He joked.

"One time. And your'e going to hold that against me for the rest of my life!" She let out a long breath and turned to the computer "Any idea about the spikes?"

The Doctor shook his head "No idea Tash. Although; we could always just wait for the next spike and fly though it, see where it takes us" He gave a short shrug as he looked at her.

Natasha laughed "You're nuts. But I like that idea. Straight to the source" She smiled as she pushed herself off the desk "Allons-y" She shouted as she ran up the stairs "C'mon; before the next one" She called out excitedly.

The Doctor sighed and looked at Jack "She's gonna leave me one day Jack. They always do" He stated.

Jack shook his head "No. She won't. She loves you Doctor. I can see it by the way she looks at you. Don't screw it up" He warned.

The Doctor suddenly smiled "Well I'd better go back to the TARDIS before Tasha tries to fly it herself. Now, Jack; I want you to call me on the TARDIS. And when this number..." He pointed to the screen "...Reaches 11. I want you to press in the numbers 66857. Got it?"

Jack gave him a salute "Good luck"


	3. Chapter 3

**So...Eleven people have added this to their story alerts...That could have been eleven reviews!**

Not that I'm complaining. It's nice to know that people are reading this. It's just nice to have a bit of feedback.

xoxox

I still don't own anything you recognise.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Natalie stood around the TARDIS console as she watched the Doctor pressing numerous buttons.

"How do you know that we'll find the thing that's making the spikes?" She suddenly asked as she walked over to the seats.

The Doctor shrugged "I don't" He gave a defeated sigh "Tasha; you're going to hate me for this" He stopped what he was doing and leant against the control pannels.

Natasha shook her head "I could never hate you Doctor"

"We're not going to fly through the rift. We're going to go some where far away. I know; how about we go to Veera? They have the universe's biggest shopping center there" The doctor bounced around the console. Trying to hide the dark shadows crossing his face.

"But what about Jack? What about the rift?" Natasha asked as she walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulders making him stop.

"We can't help him. Or Cardiff for that matter" He said quietly, not meeting his companion's eyes.

Natasha looked up at him curiously "Why not?" Sha asked, the first time quietly. Then she spoke up louder "Why not Doctor?!"

She couldn't believe he was going to do this.

Leave his friends. Leave a whole city to crumble.

He filintched visibily at her tone "Because I can't interfere with history Natasha. Don't you get that?" He hissed at her as his brown eyes bored into her grey "You think I don't want to save them?!" He raised his voice.

Tasha took a step back when she realised what he was getting at "How many?" She whispered; looking down at her feet. There was so many emotions running through her veins at that moment. The one which stood out the most though; was hate.

"What?" The Doctor turned away from her; for fear he would feel his two hearts break at the sight of her.

"How many people die?" She clarified as she clutched and un-clutched her hands by her side.

The 906 year old Time Lord walked over to his controls and began flicking switches "Over 200,000"

Natasha threw her hands up to her mouth and let out a small gasp "How?" She squeeked.

"Something falls through the rift. Completely by accident. But they breed. And they destroy worlds" The Doctor explained to her as he saw the tears well in her eyes "I'm so sorry" His eyes begged for her to forgive him.

Natasha felt two tears fall down her cheeks "What about Gwen and Jack?" She asked as she stepped forward.

"Jack opens the void up. How; I have no idea. But he does; and Gwen get's pulled in as a consequence" He still didn't look at her.

Tasha shook her head angrily "No! We need to help him! We can't let them die. You're a Time Lord!" She shouted at him.

The Doctor felt his shoulder's get heavy. She had a point. He was a Time Lord. It was his job to help people in these times of need. He was a doctor. _The _Doctor.  
Slowly he nodded and stepped away from the controls.

Jack had stood by him though his stupid choices. And helped him when he needed it. The least he could do was repay the favour.

Walking back down the ramp; The Doctor turned to Tasha "Are you coming or what?" He grinned.

Little did he know; that what he was about to do was about to change everything.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who's put me on their alerts.**

* * *

"Doctor. What are you doing back here?" Jack asked as he watched The Doctor and Tasha run through the cog door.

The Doctor threw of his brown coat and threw it onto the couch "Saving the world. Blimey; just another week for us isn't it Tash" He shot a grin at the younger woman who was smiling like it was Christmas.

Tasha nodded "And always running away. But we're not this time are we Doc?" She shot him a warning glance.

The Doctor faced her for a moment; both staring at each other.

"Nope" He popped the 'p' and turned to the computer "Right. So whatever's about to come though the rift; it's coming fast. So I'm giving it...." He looked up for a moment "....About 12 hours to get ready. So! Gwen, can you monitor the computers; everytime there's a spike, let me know. Jack; I need you to warn emergency services to be ready. Tell schools to evacuate etc" The Doctor ran over to the large rift manipulator.

"What do I do Doctor?" Taska asked as she followed him over to the machine.

The Doctor turned to her "Can you go help Jack. Quick as you can" He watched as Tasha ran towards Jack's office.

Letting out a long sigh, the Doctor rested his head against the cold metal.  
He knew what he was doing was wrong.  
He was destroying a piece of history by doing this "Doctor?" The soft Welsh voice of Gwen Cooper made him look up.

She looked at the Time Lord with worry in her eyes "Are you okay?" She placed a small hand on his shoulder.

The Doctor nodded "Yeah. I'm always alright" He lied.

In fact. He was far from alright.

* * * * * * * *

Tasha was on the phone to a local primary school "Alright. But if you can please evacuate your school. Send the student's home to their parents. Would be greately appreciated" She placed the reciever back into the cradle and looked back at Jack who was still on his mobile to the local hospital.

"Thank you" And he hung up "Right. That's taken care of" He couldn't help but notice the guilty look on her face.

Jack leaned forward "What's wrong?" He saw how she looked away from him  
"Tasha. I've known you for five years. Six if you count the year that never was..." He drifted off.

Tasha swallowed deep "Jack. We're screwing with history" It's only now she realised maybe this was a bad idea to interfere with what was meant to be.

"What'd you mean?" Jack eyed her suspiciously.

Tasha let two tears fall down her cheeks "There's an alien which comes through the rift. And uh; destroy's the city. The Doctor wanted to leave. But I couldn't let him. Not with you and Gwen still here" Jack moved around the desk and pulled her into a hug.

"Tash. You and the Doc can leave if you want. I'm safe; I can't die" He gave a small chuckle "And Gwen. I'll make sure she's safe"

Tasha shook her head and snuggled in closer to Jack "No. Even if the Doctor decides to leave. I'm staying here" She looked up at Jack.

And in that split second,

Their lips met.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks heaps to **SerenityMoonlight ** for the review. xox**

______________________________________________________________________________

After a few moments. Natasha pulled away.

"Sorry" She mumbled, moving out of Jack's embrace and standing near the office door.

Jack nodded "Yeah. You love him don't you?" He watched her reaction for a moment, noticing how she was running her hand through her hair.

Natasha looked up "Who?" She asked, her grey eyes flashing.

The black haired man nodded over to where The Doctor was currently puling out numerous wires from the rift manipulator "The Doctor" He said simply.

Tasha hadn't really though about it much. And when she had; she was either too young or he was pre-occupied with Rose "Isn't everyone?" She mumbled as she leaned against the doorframe, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Not as much as you are. I see the way you look at him" Jack stood up and walked over to her "And I was just a replacement for something you don't think you can have" He stood in front of her "Tash, I know you don't think it. But you're gorgeous. And you've been there for him; before Rose, before Martha and Donna and whoever else has been with him. I think he knows that too"

Tasha opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by the Doctor calling for her "Tasha. Can you come down here for a moment?"

She smiled awkwardly at Jack and walked down to where the Time Lord was placing wire after wire together "What _are_ you doing?" Tasha asked as she stood on the landing.

"Hopefully; I'm attempting to close off the rift. Just until tomorrow sometime when I know the creatures won't be able to come through. Then _maybe_ we have averted a catastophe" The Doctor looked up at her "Well come down here and help me then" He handed her a large thick red rope and told her to tie it to a small metal disc.

After a few moments of silence; Tasha decided to speak "Um..Doc. Are you sure we should be doing this?" She asked quietly. Being sure that Jack nor Gwen heard.

The Doctor looked up and narrowed his eyes "I thought you wanted to do this" He placed the wire back in the rift manipulator and leaned against it.

"What are the long term effects? If we go through with this" Natasha almost dread at what the answer may be.

The Doctor sighed "People will live who wern't supposed to Tash. People won't be motivated to make changes that loosing a loved one pushes them to do" He saw the look on Natasha's face and stopped talking.

Natasha sighed "Then why did you agree to come back?" She asked in a small voice.

"Honestly. Because I couldn't stand the look in your eyes. Like I was..." The Doctor continued to stare at her "Blimey, you try to do something right and you get yelled at. Do something wrong; I get yelled at. Where's my carrot?" He tried to lighten the mood.

Finally, he turned serious "We can leave. Let history run it's course. Come back in a few years time; help re-build" He suggested.

Natasha actually considered this for a moment "No. I'm not leaving. Because all those people. The people we've saved over and over again. They'll die. And our efforts before hand, will be pointless" She pointed out.

The Doctor gave her a grin "Well then. We'd better get too it" He pulled out another cable and the manipulator roared into life.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"AH HA!" The Doctor shouted four hours later.

Tasha, Gwen and Jack jumped slightly and ran down to where The Doctor was "What's up?" Tasha asked.

The Doctor grinned at his three friends "Well; the rift has been temporarily blocked. The TARDIS isn't going to like it much. Actually, she'll probably huff and puff a bit. Anyway, whatever's supposed to be coming through the rift, isn't going too" He continued to smile at them.

Tasha smiled at him and embraced him in a bone crushing hug "Thank you" She whispered to him.

The Doctor nodded and let her go "Right then. Now that planet Earth is saved _again_. We can head off. And if I'm right, there should be a supernova right above the Grazka Cascade. We can go see it" He grabbed Tasha's hand and Jack winked at her.

"Thanks Doc" Jack clapped a hand on the Time Lord's back and allowed him to leave the hub.

Tasha let go of The Doctor's hand gave Jack a hug "See ya around" She smiled.

Jack nodded and Gwen smiled at her "I'll see you soon" She smiled at Tasha, giving her a hug and letting her follow the Doctor out of the Hub.

* * *

The Cardiff sunshine almost blinded them both after being in a dark underground hub for the past day and a bit.

Tasha followed the Doctor towards the TARDIS; she stopped as she saw something "Um. Doctor" She grabbed onto his sleeve and pointed to the figure. "Is that an"

"Ood" He replied absently as he saw the ugly creature.

"What does that mean?" Tasha asked, not taking her eyes away fro the creature. No one else seemed to notice the alien standing in the center of the Plass. So it must just be in our minds.

The Doctor looked genuinely scared.

"Doctor! What does that mean?" She asked louder.

Still staring at the creature, he finally answered.

"The end of time"


	6. Chapter 6

**I say a HUGE thank you too **NoVacancyMind **and **SerenityMoonlight **  
You guys make me want to continued with this story. :P**

___________________________________________________________________________________

Natasha and The Doctor ran into the TARDIS, up the ramp and towards the control panel.  
"Right. Supernova. Grazka Cascade. Should be happening at around midnight so...." The Doctor drifted off as he noticed Tasha wasn't moving.

He sighed and walked over to her "We did the right thing" Tasha saw he was trying to convince himself more then her.

"Did we?" She asked; looking up at him with tears in her eyes "Those people.....The future....." She wiped her eyes and let out a long sigh "Can we um. Go into the future. Just a few years so we can see what happens?"

The Doctor looked heasitant "No" He said simply. He'd never said no to Tasha in all their time of travelling together. Well, actually, he'd explain the faults of her plan until she did say no herself. Never just plain out say no.

"Why not?" She raged "Scared of seeing what our actions have done?" She continued to shout.

The Doctor stayed still and watched her "I know what our action's have done Tasha. Jack's fixed it" He said quietly.

Tasha eyed him suspiciously "What'd you mean?" She asked; taking a step forward.

"I mean. There was a rugby game. And; Over 200,000 people were in the stadium" He drifted off.

"Jack killed them all!" She shouted "He knew we changed history. He wanted to fix it" She whispered as she fell onto the grill "What've we done" She said in a hushed tone.

The Doctor fell to the floor next to her "My song's ending Tasha" He said as the younger woman rested her head on his shoulder "And I- I don't want it too" He was choking up.

Tasha wrapped her arms around him "No. It's not going too. Not while I'm here" She breathed as she let her own tears fall.

"Tasha. Why do you stay?" The question threw her off guard. She never expected him to ask her that "You could go and do anything. Why do you stay with me?"

She thought about this for a moment before answering "Because. Sometimes; Time Lord or not, people need to be looked after" She looked at him for a moment.

* * *

"So. We're in the year 3584. Planet Earth has it's first Alien president. Although you lot don't know he's alien until he begins to eat his cabnet" The Doctor pulled a face as he and Tasha exited the TARDIS.

Looking around; Tasha saw no one. Nothing. Not a living thing "Erm....No offence. But you would think that Earth would be more populated"

The Doctor stood beside her and placed his hands in his pockets "You're right. Where is everyone?" He looked to his left then to his right.

Tasha sighed "Oh God. I can see another adventure popping up" She sighed as she placed her hand on her forehead.

The Doctor grabbed her hand "C'mon then. No point standing here chinwagging" He smiled as he pulled her awa from the TARDIS


	7. Chapter 7

**Woot. Another chapter. Oh I am on a roll. Or it could be that I'm so bored that I'm posting Spice girl's lyrics on my facebook page with my brother's ex....Hmm......  
This seems more interesting at the moment.  
**

**hahaha. Thank you for the review. xox**

* * *

"This way!" The Doctor shouted as he pulled Tasha over towards a large statue of a man standing next to a little boy.  
He let go of Tasha's hand and pulled out his screwdriver "What are you doing _now_? And what ever happened to that supernova?" She winged as she watched him press a button on the screwdriver and point it at the statue.

The Doctor rolled his eyes at her "Firstly, stop your winging. Secondly, I'm checking to see where the people have gone" He mumbled absently as the statue suddenly shot to life.

"Woah!" Tasha took a step back and looked up as a small computer screen showed up on the base of the statue.

"47, 000 people suddenly go missing. Where would you go?" The Doctor asked me, not looking up from the screen.

Tasha rolled her eyes "Ugh. I hate riddles" She stepped forward and looked at the screen and saw how it had the words 'self distruct' on it and a small countdown.

"Wanna run?" The Doctor asked her like they had a choice in the matter. Tasha groaned and pulled him far away from the statue. Just as it exploded "What the hell did you do?" She asked as she absently brushed off her baggy jeans.

The Doctor shrugged "How am I supposed to know?" He exclaimed as he looked back at what was left of the statue.

"Everytime. Everytime we seem to have a lead on something. You go and blow the bloody thing up!" Tasha argued as her and The Doctor began to walk on the road.

The Doctor ran a hand though his hair "No I don't" He retorted.

Tasha held out her fingers "My parent's house. Rose's job, almost half of Cardiff... Shall I go on?" She looked up at him and placed her hands in her pockets.

"I get the picture. Tasha. Look over there" The Doctor nodded over to a man; mid thirties, standing on the steps of a large building.

Tasha thought he was kind of handsome "Why hasn't he vanished?" She asked as she took a step forward.

The Doctor walked past her "That's what I would like to know" He broke into a jog as he chased the man through the streets.

Tasha groaned and followed him; she could feel this was going to be a long day.

* * * * * * * *

"Doctor. I was wondering how long it was until you showed up" The man smirked as they arrived at a large gate.

The Doctor narrowed his eyes and motioned for Tasha to get behind him "Who are you?"

The man opened is arms wide "Me? Doctor. I'm your end" He smirked and opened the gates. A gust of wind blew out.

Tasha clung onto the Doctor's arm "What is that?" She shouted over the wind.

"That Tasha. Is the Nashta Verada. In it's early stages. That's what's killed the planet" The Doctor looked up at the man "Stop this. Stop it now!"

The man shook his head "No Doctor. You've stopped me once. And I'm not going to let you do it again" He said as he walked over to where Tasha was clinging onto the Doctor.

"Seems you have yourself a pretty little companion" He walked over to her and touched her face; making her flinch away.

The Doctor let a low growl from the depths of his throat "Don't touch her" He warned.

"So Doctor" The man smiled "I suppose. This is where you die" The man smiled as he looked past Tasha.

The two time travellers turned around just in time to see the shadow grab the Doctor and take him down.

"No!" Tasha shouted as she ran to the man and tackled him.

The Doctor watched in pain as Tasha and the man wrestled on the ground. Watching his companion get punched in her face was painful enough. When he was slowly dying. That was even worse.

"Tasha" He breathed out. He could feel the darknes overcome him.

Tasha stood up and kicked the guy in his head. Knocking him out cold.

The shadow suddenly stopped attacking the Doctor.

"Doc. C'mon. Doc" She pleaded with him as she ran over and tried to pull him up.

He was heavy, and she was too weak "You are brilliant" He whispered to her as she lifted his head into her lap.

Tasha let the tears fall down her cheeks "This isn't supposed to happen" She sobbed.

"This is why you don't mess with history Tasha" The Doctor swallowed painfully and looked at his hands. They were glowing gold.

Tasha saw what he was looking at and shook her head "No! no no no no. You can't" She wiped her tears away.

"It'll still be me" He whispered to her "Just like before" He smiled at her.

Tasha shook her head "But I didn't fall in love with the last you. I fell in love with _you_" She felt her heart stopped as she realised what she just said.

The Doctor smiled weakly at her as he raised a hand; brushing her hair out of her face "I love you too" There, he said it.  
Said the words that he couldn't even say to Rose.

Tasha nodded and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Get away" The Doctor heard movement behind him. He also knew he was ready to regenerate.

Nodding; Tasha stood up. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to stick around this time. When she turns back to him; he won't be that same man. Won't be her Doctor.

Walking over to the man who was now standing up; Natasha grabbed him by the front of the shirt and pulled him up. Reaching into her back pocket and grabbing out a small gun "Thank you Captain Harkness" She smirked as she raised the gun to the man's head.

"You wouldn't. You're a companion" He smiled as he saw the flash of doubt in Tasha's eyes.

A flash of light behind her made her drop the man. He did it. He regenerated.

And no longer was it her doctor.


	8. Chapter 8

"Tasha; what are you doing?" The voice of the newly regenerated Doctor made her look at him in disbelief. He was younger. _Much_ younger.

Natasha turned away from him. It wasn't her Doctor. So she didn't have to do as he says.  
Raising the gun to the man's head; she let out a deep breath. The gust of wind came back.

The creatures were coming back.

"Killing him" She growled in a deadly low voice. A hand on her arm made her look up.

"Tasha" The Doctor said. She really took him in. Fair hair, slightly larger nose, longer hair.

Natasha shrugged off his arm, and resumed pointing the gun at the man's head "He killed a whole city" She stated.

The Doctor was worried about his companion. Never had she shown this amount of agression. She was compensating for something "Tasha. I know you. You're better then him" He said in a calm voice.

Tasha shook his head "No. You don't know me. The old you. Yeah. He did. But not you. Because you're not him!" Her hands shook as she continued to hold the gun to the man's head.

"Same memories. Just different look. You know that" His eyes pleaded with her to drop the gun which, after a few moments, she did.

The man stood up and smirked "I knew you wouldn't have the guts. None of you ever do" Tasha looked at him and punched him just as the creatures grabbed him and dragged him through the gates.

"Vashta Nerada. They're not supposed to be able to grab things. Just eat them" She pointed out as she and the Doctor walked back towards the TARDIS.

The Doctor nodded "I know. I kinda bended the truth a bit. They wern't Nasta Verada. They were what we called Bunxris. They travel in the wind. Can kill a person in seconds, without a trace. Simple psychic link can control them"

"Which was why when I knocked that guy out; they went away" Tasha pointed out. Her voice a little sombere.

Her hands were intertwined with The Doctor's. But it didn't feel the same "My feelings for you haven't changed Tasha. I meant what I said" He said as they stood outside the blue police box.

Tasha let go of the Doctor's hand. That's when it came together. They were controlled by psychic link. The Doctor used is psychic abilities to control the creatures, to kill that man.

"I know Doctor. And um...That's my problem. I think....." She didn't know how to say this. But the look on the Doctor's face told her he knew.

The Doctor nodded and opened the TARDIS walking inside "I'm sorry" She whispered.

He flicked a few controls "Right then. 21st century London. Off we go" He said sadly.

* * * * * * * * * * *

"Promise me something" Tasha said as she and the Doctor walked hand in hand out the TARDIS. A large backpack hanging from her shoulders.

The Doctor turned to her "Anything" He whispered.

Tasha let two fat tears fall down her cheeks which The Doctor wiped away "You find someone. Anyone. Because. I don't think you're ready to be alone" She smiled up at him as he gave her a short kiss.

"Thank you Tasha" He said as he kept his hands on her face.

Tasha smiled "What for? I have as much reason to thank you then you me" She said as she looked up at the tall brick building. The hostel she'll be living in until she sorts herself out.

"For helping me. Being there when no one else was. For helping me fall in love again"

Nodding, Tasha took a step back. She had to go; before she changed her mind and decided to stay "Time for a sense of normalicy" She grinned "Should be fun" She watched as some people walked out of the building.

"Have fun" The Doctor smiled at her "I'll come and visit you some time" He smiled. Unsure of what he should be doing. The love of this life was walking away from him. Just like Rose.

Tasha pointed at him "You'd better. Or that's it. It's over" She joked as she started to walk backwards towards the building.

The Doctor gave her a small salute and walked back into the TARDIS. Flicking a few switches and sititng back in the captains seat.

And there it was; everyone left him in the end. No matter how much he loved them. No matter how much they loved him.

They all left.

Whether they wanted to or not.

And that was the companions curse.

Him.

**Sequel? Just say so and I shall write. xox**


	9. Chapter 9

First Chapter of my new story's up!

It's a Torchwood/Doctor Who crossover.

Hope you all like.

xxx Michelle


End file.
